


Unforseen desire

by Cyan1d3



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan1d3/pseuds/Cyan1d3
Summary: MC tries to run away from her seedy past and ends up falling for someone from a seemingly different world





	Unforseen desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first attempt at any sort of fan fiction, so my sincerest apologies if it isn't very good. it's been years since I've actually worked on writing short stories and such so I'm a bit rusty but very excited!  
> if my punctuation is off it's just because of my phone's setting.  
> also, I'll try to go along as well as I can with the Jumin route storyline without giving major spoilers. I'll be updating the tags and warnings as I write, but id like to forwarn that MCs life experiences are almost entirely based off my own, some which aren't too pleasant.  
> MC has a name = Makoto Chuya or MC for short ;)

It's been days since I first showed up here, became a member of RFA and started carrying on the work of the notorious Rika. It's not incredibly hard work, the members suggest a guest and I give the go ahead to invite them, they email me and we talk a few times until they decide whether or not they'd like to attend. It's fairly simple work, all guests that have contacted me have all said they'd come, but I've always been somewhat of a people person. Always been able to adapt easily to my surroundings, ease myself into any crowd. I suppose that aspect of myself is what's made this transition less burdening, staying at a strangers home and taking on a new role. The family I still had left used to call me a Chameleon because of my ability adjust, friends used to say they envied how I could I got along with everyone. I don't think anyone's ever realized the hollowness underneath the charm.. my secret rule to get along with everyone is to never get too close. Sense out their core traits, opinions and interests and just agree in a positive way that allows me to remain unbiased, therefore avoiding confrontation and conflict.

 

It's how I've been for years, it was means to survival when sent from one foster home to another. After awhile it was almost kind of fun to get sent away to a new temporary home, see which kind of temporary me I could be for the moment. Of course now, being 22 and far too old the foster system to toy with me anymore, the opportunities to just move away to a place nobody knows me are now solely up to me and my willingness to abandon and run away.

 

My ex boyfriend and fiance has made that incredibly hard to do.. until now. Living in Rikas surprisingly heavily secured apartment finally has me feeling like I don't need to look over my shoulder anymore, like he finally won't be able to find me again. Even with joining the RFA, I can decide to show them only the me I wish them to see. 707 has only been able to find enough about me to verify that I'm quote, cute, unquote, and that I shouldn't be a threat to them. Although I'm sure a more thorough background check could change his opinion on that.. but maybe if I can gain enough trust from all of them, he'll understand me as a victim of circumstances rather than a threat.

 

I honestly don't have any ill intentions towards the RFA or any of its members. I like the cause they try to uphold and each and everyone involved in it has such personality, it's easy to genuinely feel a growing fondness for them all. I feel such a new sense of safety, I'd like to be able to live here forever and develop actual friendships with all the members, if such a life would allow me luxury of stability.

 

Curled up in bed, I start fantasizing of the upcoming party, of all the members welcoming me with open arms, of perhaps finally finding stability, when my eyelids start getting heavier and heavier as sleepiness starts to overwhelm me..

 

It's completely dark. Where am I? I try to take a step but my feet feel rooted in place. Strange.. I try to feel around instead, and though my arms can move freely, my entire body tenses up once my hands find their way on the familiar chest of one of those who I've been running from.

 

"Did you really think I would let you get away from me so easily? You're such a fucking idiot. You're lucky I love you as much as I do, why don't you just realize that?!" My ex is screaming at me, his hands now firmly gripping my wrists, twisting painfully and preventing me from escape. He's always been too strong for me to fight back. He's got my hands pinned over my head now, and he kisses me with enough aggression that I'm terrified at what I've grown to know comes next...

 

I bite the tongue he keeps forcing into my mouth and I can feel his blood pour into my mouth. I spit it right into his face, hoping my defiance allows me opportunity for escape.  
He's dazed a bit, and my hands have been momentarily released. Nows my chance! I attempt to make a break for it but it is then I come to the realitization that I'm completely unable to move. Frozen in place against my very will.

 

"You're gonna regret that bitch." is the last thing I hear his angry voice say, until repeated blows to my face and sternum leave me fading from consciousness....

 

I shoot up in bed in a panic, my face wet with tears and throat feeling raspy and dry from heavily gasping for air. The night terrors don't ever seem to stop, and I've never been to escape them even if I don't sleep. Then the flashbacks get more and more frequent.

 

Suddenly I feel as though all the hands of those who have hurt me are covering me all at once, and the shame and complete dirtiness I feel makes me burst into tears again.

 

Realizing what woke me from my nightmare, I hear the final sound of my ringtone before it stops and I grab my phone to see whose call I had missed. Jumins name flashes by on my phone screen, and I find myself oddly disappointed I had missed it. Not like I could realistically talked to him in my current state, it'd be evident in my voice that I was a mess and I don't want calm and collected Jumin to see me in that kind of light.

 

I decide to steep some tea and wash my face and then call him back, flicking on the electric kettle and then walking into the bathroom. Staring at my own reflection, a heavy pit settles in my stomach at the sight of bruises that have yet to fade and my split lip. If this doesn't heal by the party, I hope make up can cover it well enough so I can even attend. I splash some water on my face repeatedly and try to shake off my negative feelings.

 

Once I have a warm cup of tea in my hands, I feel a bit more composed and sit on my bed again and finally dial Jumins number, hoping it isn't too late to call.

 

"Ah, Mokoto, I had feared I tried calling you too late when you didn't pick up, I'm glad you called back. I didn't wake you, did I?" Jumins voice has a hint of concern it it, and hearing his voice calms me.  
"Oh no! I wasn't even even resting. I'm sorry I had missed your call, I was in the other room making tea. Is everything alright?" I ask, though phone calls with him have become sort of a routinely thing, so I wouldn't be shocked if he called for no reason at all.  
"No, nothings wrong. I had a particularly alright day at work, and I've just been enjoying the garden with Elizabeth until now, I'm feeling sort of tired and think I'll be going to sleep soon. I guess I just called to hear your voice once more before I do... it sounds strange saying that out loud. I usually don't call anyone unless I absolutely have to."  
"Perhaps you absolutely had to listen to my voice like a radio before you fell asleep?" I giggle quietly into the phone, quoting something he had said the first time he heard me talk over the phone.  
"Heh.. Perhaps that could be it. Perhaps a goodnight from you would provide me with a well rested sleep. I'd even say that our little talks throughout the day actually seem to make work and such more bearable. Brighter, even." his voice trails off a bit, and I can hear the gentle meows of Elizabeth, probably telling her human that it's time for bed.  
"Well I'm always happy to oblige! Please tell sweet Elizabeth I say hello and goodnight as well. I look forward to talking to you again soon, I hope you sleep well tonight."  
"I will be sure to do so, I think she'd like that. And I'm sure now that I will sleep very well thanks to your wishes. I too, hope you have a good sleep, Makoto."  
"Thank you, and goodbye Ju - Min Han." I say sweetly, eunounciating his full name as I did before, only because I kind of enjoy his surprised reaction. With that, I hang up the phone and find myself unable to contain the big smile on my face.

 

My phone screen lights up again, this time with a text from Jumin that reads "I don't know if you realize the way it makes me feel when I hear you say my name like that... sweet dreams and don't forget to eat if you haven't already."

 

What does he mean by that? I hope it's a good thing. Then again it must be, he's never said sweet dreams before so I'll take that as a good sign. I don't even understand how it makes me feel to hear his voice, all I know is how much I genuinely look forward to hearing from him all day.

 

Feeling completely relaxed now, sleep begins to pull me in again, only this time the face I see in my dreams is not one of my abuser, but of the undeniably handsome Jumin Han, allowing me fully rested and pleasant sleep.


End file.
